


Hey Buddy

by MahTohSka



Series: Good Boy [1]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hypnotism, Hypnotized, Mental Transformation, acting like a dog, is this cursed? yeah it's cursed, some Owner/pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahTohSka/pseuds/MahTohSka
Summary: The first round of hypnotizing themselves was pretty much a joke. But Mark wanted a second round, this time done by a professional. Only this time - he wants to be a dog?
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson
Series: Good Boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572934
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Prologue

“You think this is really going to work?” Amy sat in the back seat holding the camera pointed at the two in the front seats, Ethan turning to Mark as he asked that question. 

“Listen, the first time we did it, you were the only one that got anything out of being hypnotized, while I,” Mark paused to giggle, “I was scarred from what I was listening to.”

“But you had no reason to be, Mark,” Ethan clapped him on the shoulder as the other man was driving. “You were already a bimbo.” He giggled. “That’s why it didn’t have any effect on you.”

“Don’t – don’t touch me … and I am not.” He steered his vehicle to take a right. “Besides, that ‘professional’ video turned out to be a joke. It’s, look, hypnotizing yourself, or getting someone to hypnotize you, ya gotta want it.”

“Daddy …” Ethan giggled as Mark shook his head, Amy catching a disapproving look in the rear view mirror from her boyfriend. 

“N … no,” Mark sighed out, pulling into the parking lot of an office building. “Now, I would like to, for sure, get hypnotized for real by someone who does this for a living.” He turned his upper half to face Amy and the camera. “And that is why we are here today to meet with a gentleman who has been in this profession for over ten years. He’s helped people with breaking addictions to smoking, drinking, to help others feel more confident, and focused in their lives.”

“But we’re here to have him make you think you’re a dog,” Ethan’s voice came off camera to let the audience know the true intention of the video. 

Mark kept his stare fixed on the camera, not wanting to confirm or deny that statement, but he gave a swift nod. “Ye … yes,” he hissed out in defeat. 

Amy could see the slight hesitation in Mark’s eyes as they walked towards the building’s doors. “You nervous, Mark?”

“A bit. I’m just trying to get my head in the right place for this to legitimately work. Like, I want it to work,” Mark opened the door for Ethan and Amy, following behind them, Amy fixing the camera on him as they walked to a pair of elevators. “I want this to work because, and why I’m the one who specified this type of mind set, is because there are times I just wanna shut my brain off and not have to think about _anything._ And I look at Chica or Henry and feel jealous, like, I wish _I_ was a dog. They don’t have a care in the world! They just wanna make people happy! I mean, I do that too, make people happy, but I just want to experience the feeling of not being able to think. Just feel all around happy and not have to care about what’s on my list of things to do, y’know?”

“Very well, thought out, Mark, bravo,” Ethan gave a golf clap much to Mark’s somewhat fake annoyed glare.


	2. Buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The face claim for Dr. Richard Barston is David Thewlis. I originally had Ian McShane, but David seemed a much better choice.

The elevator took them up to the fourth floor of the building, down the hall on the left was the office of Dr. Richard Barston. Giving a knock the door open to reveal a tall and slender man with focused blue eyes behind a pair of black square glasses, neatly trimmed down goatee, his short hair thinning up top; Mark felt a little intimidated by the man’s height, but put on a brave face as they greeted Dr. Barston. 

“You must be Mark and Ethan,” Barston extended his hand, his soothing English voice immediately setting the two of them at ease as they shook and entered his office. “Come in, come in. Take a seat.” 

“Thank you for having us, and for being willing to do this for us,” Mark took a seat on the leather couch Barston had on the far wall facing the door. “We honestly weren’t expecting anyone to help two idiots out with a video.”

“Well, I’ve helped people who think too much to just take five or ten minutes to shut down and not think,” Barston sat in the chair adjacent to the couch. “But with the special request you’ve made, well, that’s hypnotism 101, making someone think they’re a chicken, or a dog.”

“How many, how many people have asked you to do that to them?” Ethan sat forward, propping his chin on his hand. 

“Starting out in my psychiatric field, a small handful, that’s when I discovered I can help people overcome addictions, or help them be more confident with themselves, boost self-esteem,” Barston got comfy in his seat. “Sometimes in our practice, hypnotism does help with breaking through repressed memories and heal them. Some skeptics don’t believe what we do with some patients and call us frauds, but you’d be surprised.”

“This won’t be like a permanent thing, will it? Like it won’t stick with me once I’m out?” Mark sat forward. 

“Only if you want a trigger word you wish to have that will pull you under, then no, it shouldn’t,” Barston mimicked Mark’s posture, lacing his fingers. “But is that something you want? I can create one for you, or you can set it up and I can plant it as an induction while putting you under.” 

“What else works as triggers?” Ethan tried to rise a reaction out of Mark as he wanted to press further, knowing full well in the pocket of his hoodie there’s something he has hidden from Mark. The older Youtuber shot Ethan a skeptic look, eyes squinting; Barston was intrigued by the dynamic these two had, still wondering why on earth these two wanted to dive into the deep end of hypnosis but admired their determination. 

“Wearing a simple string bracelet or any bracelet to ground them in the trance works. I,” he shifted in his seat, “haven’t had many come forward requesting a trigger induction, I’ve known one other colleague who has a side job of fulfilling people’s hypnosis kinks, one can call them. I’ve never looked into it too much, but if this is something you want, Mark, give me the word and I will make it so. I am humbly at your disposal.”

Mark sat back in the couch, contemplating if having a trigger word would be a good path. This can be a one-time thing with the outcomes of it not working, or it can be a great experience; wanting this to absolutely work for him, and wanting a good thing to come out of this, what’s the harm?

“Sure. Why not,” he nodded. Ethan shot a look to the camera, not believing Mark was going to go through with it. “I like the idea of choosing my own trigger, if that’s fine.” Barston gave a simple nod, rising as he gestured to the door on Ethan and Mark’s right. As soon as Mark stood up, Ethan stopped him, a grin plastered on his face. 

“Wait, wait, wait,” he held his hand out in front of him. “I have something that will help you get into the role more.” From the front pocket of his hoodie, Ethan pulled out a simple neon pink dog collar; Mark shared a laugh with him, mumbling a cuss at him before following Barston to the side room where the lighting was warmer and seemed darker with the one lamp illuminating the whole room. 

“No, Mark, I’m serious!” Ethan came right behind Mark, Amy following suit. 

Mark turned around to face Ethan, unsure of what to think of the collar; he glanced over to Amy for a second opinion. “Up to you,” was her answer. He stared at the dog collar for a good minute, weighing his options. 

“I mean if it’ll help, it’ll help,” he shrugged, giggling a little. 

“Have you thought of your word, Mark?” Barston asked as he got a VR headset ready. 

“I dunno … ‘good boy’?” Barston gave a simple nod, Mark went over to the recliner chair set in the middle of the room Richard gestured at. Mark pointed at the camera, Amy zooming in. “Alright, guys, see you on the other side.” 

“We’ll need as little talking as possible, except for my voice. After he’s under and he’s in the pre-chosen mindset, then you can certainly interact with him.” Mark sat down in the chair, putting the headset on as he leaned back; the earbuds were inserted in each ear, a low binaural beat could be heard, the volume set at a certain number to hear Barston as he started the program. “Alright, Mark, we’re going to start out with some deep breaths. Take a deep breath in … and out. Take another one in … and breathe out.”

Mark was doing as instructed, a spiral coming into view on the headset five minutes after he felt himself relaxing. “I want you to focus on the spiral and my voice, I need to concentrate on your breathing as well. Keep taking deep breaths as you feel the relaxation flood you with warmth and a sense of ease. Stare into the center of the spiral, focus on it and my voice. Each breath you take you can feel yourself grow heavier, starting with your toes.” 

Ethan and Amy could see Mark relax with each passing second, the former mouthing ‘Oh my god’ to the camera as the session continued. Barston briefly checked Mark’s pulse, feeling it get to a resting pace he’s commonly found most people at when they’re relaxed. “Feel the tension melt away with each breath out, feel yourself gently floating in the cosmos beyond, become weightless …” 

He was starting to feel just that, his whole body almost becoming one with the chair he was reclined in, the angle in which it was at set nearly flat and felt like laying on a cloud. His shoulders started to relax, going down his arms, as Barston was describing; Mark’s fingers twitched as they went limp, as did the rest of his body from the neck down. The spiral was burning into his mind the more he watched on, his brain feeling clear with each breath, his neck the last to let go of any tension as Barston continued. 

“Lastly, I want you to close your eyes with every breath out. And open them with every breath in. You’ll be finding it difficult to open them each time you breathe.” On the fifth breath out coming into the six breath, Mark could hardly open his eyes, they felt like lead. No matter how hard he tried, they fluttered but could not open, quickly giving in to the relaxation of his body. “Now that your body is relaxed, let’s focus on that busy mind of yours. How are you feeling, Mark?”

“’m feelin’ grea’,” came the sleepy response, Ethan covering his mouth to stifle any noise. He could not believe Mark was able to relax this much, he knew from his own experience with the hypnosis video he chose for himself he felt relaxed but could not forget his name like the intended goal was. Ethan knew once Mark committed to something, no matter how dumb or gross, the older Youtuber will see through it. At this point it seemed like there was no turning back. 

“Are you feeling sleepy?” Barston checked Mark’s pulse again to make sure nothing changed. He was there to assure Mark’s safety.

“Juss a bi’,” Mark slurred his words. The spiral played on in his mind even though his eyes were closed, Barston’s voice clear in his head as he kept focus on it.

“I want you to imagine yourself floating in a black void, a source of light hanging above you. I’m going to count from ten to zero, each number and breath you take will make your thoughts vanish into thin air as you’ll sink deeper and deeper into trance. Ten, let your worries go … nine, sinking deeper as your mind gradually releases all those busy thoughts … eight …”

Mark could feel his mind become clearer and free, sinking deeper into the void as the light above was becoming a dot soon nothing as Barston counted the last few numbers. “Two, you feel so empty headed, clear and free of thoughts … one, you feel your body rest on a nice and comfortable bed as your mind shuts down at … zero.” Richard carefully took the headset off but kept the earbuds in, seeing Mark was totally and completely relaxed. “Mark? Can you hear me? Can you understand me?”

A low groan in an affirming tone was all could be heard from Mark, Amy and Ethan exchanging surprised glances, the camera capturing Ethan’s reaction. Barston got he reaction he was expecting, pleased to see Mark was doing well in this session. “Now that we have you nice and relaxed and comfortable, we’re going to do a little trigger induction. Every time this trigger phrase is spoken, you’ll sink into this trance, the more it’s said, the deeper you’ll go. And the deeper you go, the more happy and relaxed you’ll be. And it’ll feel nice to be this relaxed, it brings you so much pleasure to go deeper and be completely empty.”

There came another short, satisfied groan from Mark, inside he felt so relaxed in the comfy bed he laid in, the warmth of relaxation flooding him and making Mark feel amazing. Barston saw the corner of Mark’s lips subtly curl up, curious what was going on inside. “Are you happy to feel this good? This relaxed and mindless? This that why I see a smile on your lips?” Amy and Ethan practically shook in their seats as they heard Mark give another soft grunt in affirmation, chills running down their spines. For Mark to be this deep and under for fifteen minutes, it felt weird but they couldn’t help but keep watching. 

“That’s a good thing, then. It’s a good feeling to experience, to feel like a blank slate. Such a good boy for following my words and relaxing. Good boy, Mark. Good boy.” As soon as Mark heard the phrase ‘good boy’, it was like an invisible force was pulling him further down, he could see his physical body laying on the bed. In the real world, there was a heavy exhale coming out Mark’s nose when Barston started to plant the phrase. “You’re a good boy, sinking deeper and deeper. Becoming more of blank slate, ready to be rewritten. Be a good boy and take a deep breath in with me,” Richard watched Mark breathe in with him, “and out … good boy, good boy. Well done.”

Mark felt himself at the very bottom of the abyss he was being pulled down in, letting the phrase ‘good boy’ become ingrained in his psyche. He felt relaxed and at peace, not having a care what was going on outside; he was a good boy, feeling a rush of warmth and pleasure wash over him. Richard motioned for Ethan and Amy to step forward, specifically Amy; she handed Ethan the camera as they got as close as Barston allowed them. Richard was on the last phase of the induction, requesting the collar Ethan had in his hoodie pocket.

“Listen to me very carefully, focus on my words, my voice … you’re not a human. Right now, you are a blank slate, with no name, no definite species. You … are not … human.” Richard paused. “You’re a dog. A canine. You do not stand and walk on two legs. Dogs stand and walk on four legs. The purpose of a dog is to please their owners, to obey, to bring them joy. And you feel happy just to do these things for them. All good dogs do. You are man’s best friend.” Barston motioned for Amy to carefully lift Mark’s head up as Richard adjusted the collar subsequently slipping it around Mark’s neck. “Every time your girlfriend or any other friend says, ‘good boy’, you revert to this mindset. And every time they say it and put this collar on you, you find you cannot walk on two legs. You cannot talk like a human, you can only vocalize like any other dog would.”

Mark felt something curl around his neck and heard a ‘click’, his mind immediately reshaping as it soaked up the voice’s words, the power of the collar and trigger phrase becoming a part of him. Amy let Mark’s head back down, coming to stand over by Ethan again, watching with curious eyes as Richard was nearly finished, hearing a low satisfied groan from her entranced boyfriend. 

“Good boy, such a good boy. Now, when this collar comes off, you will revert to your human self, your identity, thoughts, everything intact. And you will feel refreshed, like you just woke up from an amazing nap. For now, we’ll keep it on. With everything in mind, I’m going to count from three to one, and with the snap of my fingers you will wake up and be the dog you always have been. You are a dog. I’ll leave the naming up to your owner. And when she gives you your new name, you’ll feel a great sense of pride. All good dogs feel a sense of identity and pride when their name is said. Let it become a part of you.” Richard paused briefly to let the information sink in before continuing. “Three … two … one.”

With the camera trained on Mark’s face, his eyes snapped open once Richard was finished. Ethan and Amy each took two steps back as Barston positioned the recliner to an upright position; this was the moment of truth – did it really work? They could see Mark was dazed out of his mind, his brown eyes lost and searching for something. Ethan was half expecting Mark to stand up and say it didn’t work, but he nealy lost his shit when he watched Mark get down on the floor on his hands and knees, and start to wander the room, sniffing everything he came into contact with. 

“Oh my god,” Amy whispered behind her covered mouth. She couldn’t believe this really worked. Her boyfriend was not paying attention to them as he walked about the room on his hands and knees, Barston motioned for her to finalize the little details of Mark’s transformation; Amy sunk to her knees, giving a whistle. 

His gaze snapped towards the sound of the noise, seeing a dark haired woman kneeling on the other side of the room; Mark gingerly sniffed the air in her direction, being a little cautious. He felt lost, like a stray dog wandering alone but – this human was beckoning him to come closer. 

“Hey, buddy, it’s okay … c’mere,” Amy coaxed him over, patting the carpeted floor. “I won’t hurt you, it’s okay.” 

She seemed like a nice lady. He strolled closer, pausing now and then to sniff, continuing on before he was right in front of her; Amy held her hand out, palm down in a loose fist, watching her boyfriend sniff her hand. He paused for a moment, Amy taking the opportunity to run a hand through Mark’s hair; oh, he liked that, he nudged her hand more, getting more pets out of this encounter from the nice lady. He let out a groan, his mouth slightly ajar as Mark panted, eyes blissed out from the petting. 

“Oh my god he really is a dog,” Ethan lowly spoke. “Holy shit it worked, Amy this is insane.” 

“I know,” she briefly stopped petting, getting a short whine and a hand curled into a paw nudging her hand. Amy tried to block out the fact that the person before her can actually walk and talk normally, and her boyfriend; just forget the fact he’s Mark Edward Fischbach, Youtuber and boyfriend, and see him now as a scraggily dog. “Hey, buddy …” 

Richard watched from the recliner, jotting down notes on what techniques worked for this session. He was pleased with the result, helping Mark achieve what he set out to do. “Did you settle on a name?”

“Yeah, Amy, what’re you gonna name him?” Ethan kept the camera fixed on the pair. Mark was up on his ‘hind legs’, his ‘paws’ on her shoulders, licking Amy’s face much to her little protests. 

“Buddy, calm down …,” she took Mark’s arms in her hand, pushing him away but still holding them up. She saw him stare at her intently when she called him ‘buddy’, the gears in her head turning. “Buddy?” His head tilted to the side at the name. “You wanna be called Buddy?” She saw Mark’s eyes focus on that, seeing his butt wag. “Okay, Buddy it is.” 

Mark, or Buddy, pulled away from Amy, giving a couple barks as he pounced on his front ‘paws’ and wagged his ‘tail’. Buddy went in to give his new owner more ‘kisses’, Amy ruffling his hair and scratching the sides of his face as Buddy pulled away, shaking himself from head to toe. 

“Should I grab Chica’s toys from the car?” Ethan’s voice was heard as he zoomed in and out on Buddy Mark’s belly, Amy giving it a rub and two pats. 

“Maybe grab one.”


	3. Epilogue

It had been roughly an hour since Mark was pulled under and was in dog mode; Ethan had gotten some decent footage for the video, getting to play with Buddy now and then. Amy sat cross legged on the ground, Mark’s head resting on her leg while he slept, the one stuff squeaker toy wedged between his arms; she casually ran her hand through Mark’s hair, seeing how peaceful Buddy looked. It had been a crazy experience to be a part of, though the thought of doing this again was heavy on her mind. They had the words and tools to ground Mark in this mindset – would he want to do this often?

“Think it’s time we bring Mark back?” Ethan asked Amy, keeping the camera pointed on them. 

“Yeah I think so.” Amy looked off camera to Dr. Barston who had returned from a phone call he had to take. “Do we just take the collar off him and he’ll wake up?” 

“It should be best for now to take it off while he’s sleeping. If he was awake in this current state and it came off, it will probably feel like a ton of bricks had dropped on him,” Barston nodded. 

Amy returned with a nod, finding the quick release buckle and slowly took the collar off. Ethan and Amy waited with bated breath how Mark was going to feel, the camera fixed on his face. 

He cracked one eye open, then the second one, rubbing one as he stretched, giving out a yawn; Mark rolled onto his back, finding himself looking up at Amy, faint surprise and confusion written on his face. 

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Ethan greeted Mark, getting the confused stare shot his way. 

“How you feeling, Mark?” Amy asked him, a warm smile on he lips. 

“Surprisingly refreshed but … also a bit weird. But for the most part, amazing.” Mark sat up, glancing at his girlfriend and the camera. “What happened?”

“You’ll see,” Ethan grinned. 

“I don’t like that smile you’re giving me,” Mark gave Ethan a suspicious stare.

“It’s not that bad,” Amy rubbed his back. “You might be a little freaked watching the footage we got of you going under, maybe of the action we got of you acting like a dog …”

“So, it worked?!” Mark’s face looked bewildered.

“Dude, it was frickin’ insane! You gotta see the footage when we get home. Wanna wrap up the video here, Mark? Final thoughts, go.” Ethan sat down right in front of Mark, the latter looking slightly confused and bleary eyed for a moment before becoming focused.

“Yeah … hypnotism … it works if you really put your mind to it,” Mark gestured off camera. “I’d like to thank Dr. Richard Barston for being brave and willing to do this with us. It’s going to be an interesting year. Subscribe, while you can. Memento Mori. Unus Annus.”

**Author's Note:**

> My cursed and kinky brain concocted this together after watching the hypnosis video. It's only gonna get more cursed from here.


End file.
